Hero CL Style
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: A typical Lyoko mission to the tune of Hero by Skillet. CxPeter is the only pairing in there with a slight hint of JxA.


**I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own Cassidy, but Peter Carter is © of LyokoWarrior1994. I also don't own Hero by Skillet.**

_I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<em>

Ulrich was on Lyoko, avoiding the Krabe's deadly barrage of lasers. He was just one life point away from devirtualization.

_Losing my faith today  
>(We're falling off the edge today)<em>

Cassidy was trying to hold on to the edge of the Desert Sector. _I can't fall._ She was also watching the action as Peter took out a Kankrelat. _Someone save me._

_I am just a man  
>not superhuman<br>(I'm not superhuman)_

Odd was in the scanner room, having been devirtualized by a Tarantula that Yumi got rid of a few seconds after.

_Someone save me from the hate_

William was fighting Yumi. He was still possessed by XANA.

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>(I'm falling from my faith today)_

Aelita was racing to the tower. It was only a matter of time until the clone would reach the factory and harm Jeremie and Odd.

Cassidy was still trying to hang on. "Peter, Ulrich, Yumi?"

Peter looked at her. "Hang on, Cassidy. I have this Blok to take care of."

_Just a step from the edge  
>just another day in the world we live<em>

"I need a hero," she yelled, "to save me _now!_"

_I need a hero  
>(save me now)<br>I need a hero  
>to save my life<br>A hero will save me  
>(Just in time)<em>

She was dangling, holding on with only one clawed hand. Cassidy couldn't hold on much longer.

_I've gotta fight today  
>to live another day<em>

"Speaking my mind today," Ulrich growled at William after relieving Yumi of the fight. "You're beginning to get on my nerves!"

_(My voice will be heard today)  
>I've got to make a stand<br>but I'm just a man  
>(I'm not super human)<em>

"My voice will be heard today!" Ulrich shouted as he parried and tried to stab him.

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>(My voice will be heard today)  
>It's just another kill<em>

Peter got rid of a Megatank with one of his fireballs.

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

The clone was getting closer to the factory and Milly and Tamiya were trying to hold her back.

_I need a hero  
>to save me now<br>I need a hero  
>(Save me now)<em>

"I need a hero to save my life!" Cassidy's claws were slipping.

_A hero will save me  
>(Just in time)<em>

She couldn't activate her wings. The other hand was too heavy.

_I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero just in time<em>

"Save me just in time," she whispered and prayed at the same time. "Save me just in time."

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<em>

The clone was near the elevator, but Jim was defending now.

"We're in the fight of our lives," he had preached to the defenders.

"And we're not ready to die," the defenders agreed.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<em>

Cassidy was shaking.

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
>Livin' in me<em>

Peter was rushing to help her. Every time he seemed to be open and free, a monster came up to stop him.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<br>and if it kills me tonight_

"I will be ready to die." If tears were possible on Lyoko, Cassidy would be drowning in them.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

Finally, Peter was free. "I'm coming."

Cassidy was about to slip all the way off the edge.

He was almost there.

_I need a hero  
>To save me NOW<br>I need a hero_

"Save me now!" She was trying to scramble for a hold.

_I need a hero  
>to save my life<br>A hero will save me_

"Just in time!" Cassidy was relieved when Peter caught her just seconds before she could fall.

_I need a hero  
>(Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive)_

Aelita entered the tower.

_I need a hero  
>(Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe)_

"I've got a hero," Peter hoisted Cassidy up.

She hugged him and smiled as soon as her feet hit ground.

_I need a hero_

_A hero's going to save me just in time!_

"Tower Deactivated!"

The return trip came in just in time.


End file.
